


Helga a Writer

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Hey Arnold
Genre: Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: Helga shares some big news with her classmates. She had been accepted to publish books. She had sent off a book to the publishing company. This would be a surprise for Bob and show him how successful she has become.





	1. Chapter 1

Helga Pataki, now a young adult, started sharing her latest story with her friends. Arnold was one of them.

“Helga, is there anything you want to share with us?” Phoebe asked.

Today Helga wore a big smile on her face. 

“You bet I do. It’s good news, too.”

“Tell us, Helga.”

That was Stinky who said that. They were now in their late teens.

“The news is that I got accepted to work with a publishing company. They are looking at one of my books right now.”

“Is it a book with all of your poetry?”

“Not this time. I’m still working on editing them, so I’m in no hurry to send it off.”

“What’s the name of this publishing house?” Arnold asked.

“Harlequin,” Helga answered.

It was one of Helga’s favorites since she liked to read romance novels every now and then. Her book that is read by the publisher is a romance she wrote not too long ago. Helga likes to write poetry when she’s not writing romances.

“What’s the title, Helga?” Gerald asked.

Helga told them.

“You’ll do fine, Helga. Maybe you’ll be on the New York Bestseller list.”

“Thanks for sharing your support and faith, football head.”

It’s true what Arnold just said. When Helga hears something like this, she takes it as a compliment.

“You’re welcome, Helga.”

When she receives her copy in the mail, Bob would be happy she had accomplished something. Helga happens to be the only Pataki in her family to see her name on a book.

Helga has been writing for a long time now and once again, God opened another door for her to let this sort of thing happen during her teen years. She thanked Him for making this happen.

“Does your father know about this?”

“Not yet, Rhonda. I’ll let him be surprised. I asked a copy of this book to give him a hint on what I have been doing recently.”

“Good idea, Helga. Big Bob would be surprised to see how hard you worked on something like this.”

“That’s for sure, football head. I think I have an idea on what he would think when he sees this book.”

“What?” Gerald asked.

“He might want to celebrate on what I have accomplished and would ask questions about it.”

“It looks that way to me. He was always happy when Olga accomplishes things.”

“don’t remind me of Olga’s rewards she received in the past, tall hair boy. It would give Big Bob a smile. I can tell you that.”

Her friends nodded in agreement. That’s when school ended for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Helga spent almost all Sunday staying in her bedroom and work on her book. She hasn’t been on the number one bestselling audience list since she’s still being discovered from other readers. So that will take time to become popular. At least writing all of these poems about Arnold was a good start if she was to be published. Helga didn’t feel like writing the same characters in a series. It just wasn’t interested in doing so.

Helga somehow didn’t feel like hanging out with her friends this weekend, so all she did was stay in her bedroom and write. Helga had never said a word to her folks about having a book being published. She wasn’t ready to share that about published.. She wasn’t ready to share this with them quite yet. Neither Bob or Miriam seemed to care that her interest was writing. And they had never seemed to care much anyway.

Helga took a break every once in a while during her time of writing. Helga kept all of the notebooks ever since her first poem. She’s written ever since then. She somehow was turning those early poems written a long time ago by turning them into books, only she was just changing names. She’d also thought of turning those poems into the rhyming theme, so that was different.

At least telling her best friend about these updates she’d been ding with her poems. She’d did since this her first poem. Maybe Phoebe would like the idea of a whole different style she’d never done before. She’d planned on changing his name around a bit, and that way Arnold would never know that his name was used for poetry. Just to be on the safe side, Helga told herself.

She took a break at lunch before returning back to her writing. Bob and Miriam ate lunch with her, so there wasn’t much of a conversation, which was fine with her. It doesn’t drive her crazy if the meal wasn’t going to be in conversation. After lunch ended, both Bob and Miriam watched her leave the kitchen. Now Bob was the first to say something.

“Miriam, do you have any ideas what Helga is doing lately?”

Miriam shook her head and said, “She hasn’t told me much of anything.”

And Miriam was telling the truth, Bob noticed.

Once Helga slammed the door behind herself, Bob said, “Helga sure has been spending a lot of time up in her bedroom lately.”

Miriam nodded, agreeing with him. 

“She hasn’t been talking with us recently either. Do you think her friends know what she’s been doing lately?”

He shrugged his shoulders.

“They probably do, Miriam. If they do know, I’m not putting my nose in Helga’s business.”

“It does give her privacy if we stay out of what she’s been doing.”

While sitting at her desk, Helga could hear her mother and father talking. It sounded to her that they haven’t left the kitchen table since she didn’t hear the sink come on. Helga grabbed her pen and said to herself, “They are curious about all of this writing I have been doing. No way is the football head going to know about my poems about him. It’s a good thing I changed his name so that way he wouldn’t even know.”

When Helga heard Bob tell Miriam about his not finding out what she had been writing, she said, “You have gotten that right, Dad. Please continue on giving me more respect on how successful I am like Olga. You will be proud.”

On the second page Helga started, she heard Bob yell, “Helga, you have a phone call!”

Helga never heard the telephone ring. She’d been too distracted with her book.

She left her desk so she could talk on the phone. She told herself it was probably Phoebe. It turned out she was right.

“Hi, Helga. How is your day?”

“It’s going just fine, Phoebe.”

Helga walked back to her bedroom. Once Helga slammed the door again, she asked, “Phoebe, is that why you called me?”

“Of course not. I just wanted to see what you have been doing and say hello.”

“Oh. Yes, I am still writing. I’ve been doing that most of today.”

“You sure do have a lot of talent for writing, Helga. Especially with your poetry.”

“Thank you, Pheobe. Do you want to come over and see how the book is coming along?”

“I’d like that, Helga. When would you like me to come over?”

“Anytime you wish.”

“I’ll be there soon.”

That’s when she walked back downstairs to put the phone where it belonged. Helga saw her parents were still sitting at the kitchen table. She’d thought by now they would’ve found something else to do.

“Mom, Dad, Phoebe’s coming over.”

“All right, Helga. What have you been doing?” Bob asked.

“Nothing much.”

What he had heard her say that was probably the truth, but he wasn’t sure if he believed her or not. Within five minutes or s, Phoebe showed up.

“Hi, Helga.”

She said that once Helga let her in.

“Hello, Phoebe. We’ll head on up to my room.”

Bob pretended he wasn’t listening to the girls talk, which actually is.

Helga walked behind her friend this time. Phoebe saw all of the stuff on Helga’s desk.

“That’s a lot of stuff you have here on your desk, Helga. Where do you get your ideas?”

“That all depends. I’ve kept all of my notebooks ever since the very first poem I have ever written.”

“That’s a lot. How often do you look back on them?”

“Not too often at all until now. I somehow thought they would be good enough to be published for an audience.”

“I never really thought about that. I’ve often pictured you having a writing career. At least you have a good start.”

Helga nodded in agreement.

“I somehow wanted to do it while I’m still young.”

“That makes a lot of sense to me. I can stay for a little bit longer, and then I have to get ready for tonight.”

Phoebe said that as she flipped through her friend’s progress.

“What are your plans?” Helga asked.

“I’m meeting Gerald for dinner and a movie.”

“You’re welcome. Have fun with Gerald tonight.” “That sounds like fun. What movie are you both seeing?”

“I’m not sure. I think we’ll decide when we get there.”

“Okay. So it’s just the both of you tonight?”

“Of course, Helga. It’s been a while since it’s both of us.”

Helga nodded. Phoebe and Gerald had been dating for at least almost four months. So she and Phoebe talked a while longer.

“It’s time for me to go, Helga. Thanks for letting me come on over to see your progress.”

“I will.”


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school, Helga asked her classmates if they would be interested in looking through some of her book she’s been working on. The girls were interested, but the guys didn’t want to be in a part of it. None of them had showed interest in poetry and romance stories. Even Rhonda showed some interest to see where Helga was going on this whole thing. 

“Helga, can I ask you something?” Rhonda asked.

“What’s that, Princess?” Helga asked.

“What gave you the idea of becoming published in your writing?”

The other girls had thought of that question.

“I somehow thought it wouldn’t hurt to give it a shot. At least it’s something different.”

“It’s nice to try new things every once in a while,” Phoebe replied.

“That’s right, Phoebe.”

“Here’s another question, Helga.”

“What’s that, Nadine?”

This entire time Nadine didn’t have much to say.

“Do your mother and father know you’ve shown interest in writing as a published writer?”

“Of course they don’t. This would be a surprise to them when it does happen to be worth sharing.”

“Wouldn’t they like the idea of having another daughter who is successful like her sister?” Lila asked.

“You took the question out of my mouth, Lila.”

“Sorry, Sheena.”

“That’s fine.”

“Wouldn’t they be angry about you not telling them immediately?”

“Phoebe, I’m not sure how I can answer that. If I had to guess, my answer probably be yes. I know they play favorites with Olga all the time. Maybe this time they would like to see how successful you have become by making a place on your own in the publishing industry.”

“This is something I have been wanting to do.”

“Looks like you know a little about publishing enough to give it a try,” Phoebe told her.

“Right. At least it’s working out so far,” Helga replied.

“That’s true.”

Rhonda was the one who said that. All of the other girls still thought this whole thing made sense.

“Can we see what you have now?” Nadine asked.

“Sure.”

Helga had one of her notebooks with her so her friends would see for themselves. So Helga gave Nadine the notebook. Nadine could pass it on when she’s finished.

“Wow. You really do have the talent for writing.”

“Thanks, Nadine.”

The other girls agreed.

“Has anyone in your family seen talent in your writing?” Rhonda asked.

“Of course not. They’re probably not interested in reading about the football head. They’re too romantic, so probably would let me keep it to myself.”

“Helga’s right,” Phoebe agreed.

“Thanks, Phoebe. Now you see that I’m right,” Helga told her friend.

The girls passed her notebook around.

“Maybe Arnold would be interested in this notebook you have written about him.”

“He’s not supposed to be allowed and read what my poetry has to say about him. I did a couple of changes in the poems I have written about him.”

“What changes did you have?”

“I decided to change his name and I know people who have been reading my poems. They probably wonder who the football head is.”

“You know who he is. I guess it has something to do with names on real people,” Phoebe said.

“That’s why I changed the football head’s name around a little, but I somehow thought I would do that myself. On the other changes I had was turning these poems into novels.”

“That’s a good idea, Helga. How do you do that?” Phoebe asked.

“By doing something different. I did come up with names for that.”

“I wish you luck on that one.”

“Thanks, Lila. I think I’ll need it.”

“Is that in your recent notebooks?”

“The novel? Yes.”

“Do you have it with you?”

“No, Lila. I don’t. I’m not sure if I’d like you girls to see my novel yet. I think my poems is a good start for now.”

“What’s the title of your novel, Helga?”

“Princess, I don’t have any ideas for titles just yet. Maybe that can wait until the book is complete.”

“Some people do that,” Sheena replied.

“You are right, Sheena. I prefer to wait until the end of the book. That way it will do better than just at the start or middle of the story,” Helga answered.

“We wish you luck, Helga. And have fun.”

“Thanks, girls.”


	4. Chapter 4

In the next month, Helga finally was able to tell her mother and father about her writing. All of these years she had been writing poetry, they had no clue that she had the gift of writing.

Then her current book came in the mail at the end of the month. She wasn’t so sure how Big Bob would react to the news that she became a writer without telling him first.

Helga was able to show him what she was made of.

“Dad, can I tell you something? I don’t know what you would think of what I am about to share.”

“What do you want to tell us?”

He said ‘us’ because her mother was with them. At least it would give Miriam an idea what her daughter had been doing this whole time without knowing about it.

Helga said, “I will be right back.”

It didn’t take her very long to find her book in the mail that came in earlier. She would let him open the package.

So she entered the kitchen once again, the package behind her back.

“What do you have behind your back?” he asked.

“That’s why I wanted to talk about.”

Then she shoved the package in front of him.

“Is this for me?” Bob asked before opening the package her publisher wrapped for her.

“Yes. Open it.”

So she and Miriam watched as he did so.

She still wasn’t sure if he would get mad if he didn’t approve her publishing a book without his knowing about it.

This was why she wanted to see for himself and he can get angry or approve.

He took the book out.

“What’s this book for?”

“Figure it out,” she answered.

He looked at the front cover of the book.

“You mean to tell me you are writing books without telling us first?”

“That’s right, Dad. I didn’t bother telling you right away because I wasn’t so sure what you would think.”

“You should have told us before you started doing this.”

“What do you think of seeing your last name on a book? You always made a big deal on how much Olga accomplished. Give me credit.”

She still wanted to hear what he had to say.

“Helga, this book was a surprise. But you are still in school. I think you should wait until you are older. We want the best for you.”

“I know, Mom. Does that mean I can keep writing books?”

Big Bob decided to answer this one.

“No.”

“I have been a success with an audience. I can’t give up.”

“Have your friends seen this book?”

“No. I wanted you to be the first.”

“Do you have your publisher’s contact information?”

“Yes, Dad.”

She wrote the telephone number down for him.

“I will go call them now and cancel out for the future audience. You are a teenager. Enjoy life while you are still young.”

“What do you plan to do about the book?” Helga asked.

“Read it and throw it in the dump.”

“Don’t do that, B. I respect her for trying something new.”

“Thank you, Miriam.”

They watched as he called her publisher. Neither she or her mother were able to catch any of the words on what he was saying.

Helga didn’t bother sharing this with her friends. It would be too negative to share.

Bob put the receiver back where it was before. Then he joined his wife and daughter.

“What did my publisher say?” she asked.

“They understand your schoolwork is more important than writing books. If you want to do something like this in the future, tell us ahead of time. Can you do that?”

“I will try.”

“Just do it.”

“What do you want me to do with the book?”

“Throw it away.”

“Don’t tell Helga stuff like that, Bob. She just wants to show us how she is successful like her sister.”

“Thanks, Mom. I will keep the book anyway.”

“What type of book is it?” Miriam asked.

“Poetry.”

Miriam looked through the book.

“Helga, this is an accomplishment. If I were you, I would save it to show your sister.”

“That’s what I was thinking. I will keep the book, no matter what he says.”

“Poetry.”

Miriam looked through the book.

“Helga, this is an accomplishment. If I were you, I would save it to show your sister.”

“That’s what I was thinking. I will keep the book, no matter what he says.”

“Your father really never cared much for poetry. Is that all right if I look at it?”

“Of course. That’s why I wanted to surprise you and Dad.”

“So that’s what you have been doing in your room?”

Helga nodded.

“Enjoy my stuff.”

Then Helga headed up the stairs and took a shower and then went to bed.


End file.
